Organohalosilanes are produced commercially by the “Direct Process”. The Direct Process is well known in the art and comprises passing an organohalide such as methyl chloride, over silicon metal in the presence of a Direct Process catalyst and various promotors. The most important organohalosilane product of the Direct Process is dimethyldichlorosilane, although other components produced also find uses. In commercial processes of conducting the Direct Process, the reactor used is typically replenished continuously or semi-continuously with fresh silicon metal to replace the silicon metal that has reacted in the process. But, as the process progresses and progressively more fresh silicon is added, the selectivity for the diorganodihalosilane product and/or the silicon conversion eventually diminish. Once the selectivity and conversion diminish, the economics of carrying on the process become increasingly unacceptable, and the process is stopped. The remaining reactants are then removed from the reactor and disposed of, the reactor is replenished with fresh silicon, catalyst and promotor, and the process is reinitiated, which all add cost to the process. Consequently, there is a need for a method of preparing organohalosilanes by the Direct Process that reduces the frequency of reactor shutdowns by increasing the period that selectivity and conversion remain within acceptable ranges during a Direct Process campaign.